Many articles of apparel employ multiple layers, which serve various functions. For instance, multiple layers are often used in clothing including extremity coverings such as hand coverings and foot coverings. Multiple layers when assembled together serve a greater function than would be achieved by any one of the layers alone. Common types of layers include an outer layer, often referred to as a shell layer, and inner layers including linings, insulation, cushioning, or protective barrier films. Often multiple inner layers of various types may be employed.
A significant drawback to the use of multiple layers is their tendency to slide against one another during use. For example, when a wearer of a multi-layer glove is firmly gripping an object with the full hand, only the exterior portion of the shell layer is in contact with the object. In gloves comprised of multiple layers, a gripping motion causes some relative motion between the layers. This slippage results in an undesirable feeling and a lack of firm control on the object. The fine control desired in the fingers and fingertips is compromised if the layers are allowed to slip relative to one another. In many applications, fine finger dexterity is critical to performing necessary tasks, including the use of tools, personal electronic equipment, weapons or the manipulation of small objects. Interlayer slippage of handcoverings such as gloves results in the undesirable situation in which a user must choose between wearing gloves and performing tasks poorly, or removing gloves to perform tasks, in which case the user loses the protective value of the glove.
An additional drawback of allowing interlayer slippage is the occurrence of substantial abrasion between the layers, which can damage the layers. This abrasion damage can compromise the intended performance of the glove, negatively impact the durability of the glove and reduce the useful life.
One common solution to prevent interlayer slippage is the use of an adhesive to bond layers together. While this adhesive bond does eliminate slippage between layers, the resulting bonded composite exhibits greatly increased stiffness. This increased stiffness negatively affects glove dexterity, and results in increased hand fatigue. Furthermore, the bonding points between layers can become stress concentration points during use. Significant shear forces during bending can pull against those bonding points as the layers attempt to slide relative to one another. These stress concentration points can result in the bonding points pulling apart and potentially damaging the glove. This can be particularly detrimental to performance where protective films are employed within the glove. Damage to these films can greatly degrade the glove performance.
Enhanced anti-slip features are desirable in articles; for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,818 describes an inner lining structure in which a semi-permeable membrane layer and a textile material layer are joined in a slip-proof and semi-permeable manner. The joining of various layers to one another results in a certain stiffening and hence in an increase in dimensional stability, which is advantageous for certain applications as a lining. U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,707 describes a waterproof, water vapor permeable fabric laminate material which has non-slip properties. The material comprises a waterproof, water vapor permeable film or membrane laminated to a layer of fabric, wherein a discontinuous coating of elastomeric material provides non-slip properties by substantially increasing the coefficient of friction of the film or membrane side, which is generally the side facing the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,440 describes polymeric coatings for contact surfaces such as handle grips, and methods of coating such surfaces. The coating can be applied to the contact surface in either a continuous or discontinuous manner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,248 describes an anti-slip glove which utilizes a thermoplastic polyurethane film panel incorporated onto the exterior of a glove design at key pressure points. The anti-slip panel may be attached separately to the palm and fingers of the glove or made an integral part of the hand-held sporting equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,716 describes a composite extensible material comprising a first film layer resistant to penetration by liquid water but permeable to water vapor adhered at discrete securing locations to a second layer of water vapor permeable extensible sheet material. The adherence between the two layers is such that the when the composite material is under zero stretching load and resting on a flat surface the second layer is substantially flat and the first layer is puckered.
However, it is only the present invention which addresses and fulfills the long-felt need of providing multiple layer articles which do not suffer from interlayer slippage and which are flexible and particularly well suited for use as a dexterous hand covering. It is a further advantage that the articles of the present invention do not suffer from reduced durability due to stress concentrations or interlayer abrasion.